I Thought It Was Over
by Ms. Smiley Keeps You Smiling
Summary: A few years or so after Rima had moved from Seyo with her family, it has always been the same. Then the past reappears and ruins it with its old tracks and the worst smirks. ((Disclaimer: I wish I could own Shugo Chara, but I don't so, yeah. )) Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1: Zoning Out

Chapter 1: Zoning Out

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and skill made to create the story. Not the characters or Shugo Chara. **

Rima Mashiro stood in front of the dresser, hands clenching the uniform that hung from the dull-colored wired hanger. The uniform that, in fact, she would be wearing in less than ten minutes from now.

_If_ she actually put it on, that is.

But she didn't want to go to this "oh-so-great" school her mother spoke of. She wanted to go back home; to the Guardians, Amu, and all of her friends.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt as much if Kusukusu was here.

The saddest part was that it's been four years and it all still hurt. A lot, too.

"Rima, finish getting dressed already! You'll be late if you take any longer!" Her mother called, her voice ripping through the thin wood of her bedroom floor and door. Laughter emitted itself mockingly in a following path, reminding Rima of her mother's "funny" new husband.

After Rima's parents had divorced, her mother and father were both doing the same thing: trying to move on. Her mother went on various dates, until, finally, she brought the best man home. Her father gave up and remained single, claiming he'd die alone as Rima took notice of his co-worker's crush towards said man; said (COUGH) _blind_ man.

So, now, as Rima was trying to get used to the new man, her mother suggested a new start ("Whatever she _thinks_ that is...") and pushed them to a new land, not once regarding Rima's friendships or relationships one bit.

Rima finally sighed, giving in to the morning air and changing in a small amount of time. She had already broken her brush today, so she stuffed that into a bag and was prepared to leave that as a lovely present for her mother. She slipped into her thin, long white socks and flats, signature black bow delicately placed atop her head like a crown.

She remembered what her fan-boys were like at Seyo, obsessing over her every whim and move. One thing in particular flashed through her head...

**_Flashback_**

_Rima sat at her desk, waving away at her servants like they were pesky flies, waiting to be whisked away by another gracious move of hers. "Go, all of you; now."_

_"__Oh, but Mashiro-san, you look just like a princess with that bow of yours! The prettiest princess ever, in fact!"_

_She jumped at this statement, her cheeks turning a rosy pink with embarrassment as she looked away, eyebrows furrowed to hide how flattered she looked. She waved her hand again, head lowered so they wouldn't see the color of her face. "Just go away!" _

**_End of Flashback_**

Rima smiled sadly at the memory, her heart aching as few others came to her head, all joyful and calm before her heartbeat sped up and her face grew to a depressed expression.

"Nagihiko..." She murmured as her back skimmed down the hard, wooden wall as her legs refused to work. She sat on the floor, eyes soaking as he joined her flood of memories.

Kind, beautiful, teasing, and a complete smart-ass; he was. She smiled weakly, tears of soaked pain threatening to streak her skin to remind her again and again. A thought distracted her from them and she chuckled harshly, yet weakly, as she wiped at her eyes.

"I am such an idiot..."

She didn't tell him. She forgot to; well, no, she remembered, she just... was afraid. Of rejection, she said; of the pain after. She was bound to feel rejection after all she had done to him. Shattered his pride, crushed his manhood, and single-handedly ruined his world, as she thought.

But, again, _only_ as she thought.

He would never tell her, is what she believed, that he was hurting from her. But his fake smiles and his fake laughs only gave away he wasn't truly happy. Was he ever truly happy?

"Rima! Come on; hurry up!"

Rima jumped up, shouting down an apology as she brushed away any sign of her tears. She put on a placid face, walking her small body down the stairs forcefully, and bags in hand. "I'm coming, Mama!"

She came down gracefully, turning towards the other doorway by the stairs and entering the dining room. Her mother, already standing, was poised in front of her step-dad, her mouth on his cheek. Rima squeezed her hands together, trying to ignore how clammy they got. She clenched her jaw, turning her head immediately away. She snatched up a piece of toast and enough eggs, eating elegantly yet quick enough.

"Finish up, Rima. I'll wait in the car. Bye, honey."Her mother waved to her husband, just as Rima stood up. She never took one glance towards her step-dad, the man who sat at the other end in a suit with his short, brown hair combed back nicely. He was smiling, eyes lovingly watching Rima's avoiding eyes.

"Good morning, Rima." He said, watching her small, petite body as it rose. She finally raised her gaze to him, which was black with no emotion. Finally, she sighed, nodded in acknowledgement, and answered back,

"Good morning, _step_-dad."

Her tone wasn't harsh, but it wasn't kind either. It was empty, blank as if she didn't care enough to show real or fake emotion. She waved slightly, walking out the door as she muttered a 'goodbye'.

He sighed, having given up as she walked out.

Rima entered the car with her gentleness, the backseat empty and open for her presence. She still wasn't allowed in the front, because her mother worried over her height, which only pissed the blonde off. This had been a topic of both of their interest since Rima joined ninth grade. Now in tenth, she stopped caring.

They drove in silence and finally pulled up to the big school building. Rima pulled herself out, dragging her bag as she ignored the lingering people outside of the building. In fact, she was too busy reminiscing over her childhood memories to even see where she was going.

It didn't seem to only be her, seeing as one person stood in her path thinking too hard as well. They didn't move, gaze on the floor as their long hair flowed through the wind. But before Rima could even get near to bumping into them, she regained focus, shifted directions, and walked off without even noticing them.

The remainder person, however, regained a brain moments after. They suddenly jerked their gaze up and just as Rima walked away, their eye caught onto her shimmering golden tresses. Their eyes widened as memories came to their head and before the name could come to them, it was too late. They sighed, turning away in defeat as a thought crossed their head,

_Will I ever see you again?_

**Author's Note: Hey, guys. Sooooo, this is it. Another Rimahiko. I'm thinking of writing something else, but I don't even know what, so I'm going to focus on the ship in my head right now. Anyways, "they" will be introduced later. If you can guess who "they" is, I'll give you a cookie! :D Really! Anyways:**

**R&R!**

**(P.S. I don't normally write these so you could remember the story and not what I rambled about, but just saying. ^^ Bye now!)**

-End Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2: You?

Chapter 2: You?

Rima yawned as she entered the familiar gym. It was lined with white fold-up chairs while ribbons of red and other colors lined the huge walls. In the front, above the stage, was a banner that greeted its welcome quite loudly. The curtains hung together in a mix of bends, looking almost connected. They swayed back and forth as people bumped into it from behind the curtain.

Rima sighed, remembering this far too well as she took a seat towards the back.

Less and less students began to enter before the curtains finally pulled apart and the school's student council president making his way out. He had short and messy brown hair, with a slim figure to match his slightly handsome face. But Rima knew he was a liar, it showed with every bit of movement. Not like he cared, anyways.

"Hey!"The whisper was obviously directed to Rima and, as she turned her head, she slightly smiled at her friend.

Grinning back, Kyoko Menami, Rima's friend, began to back-talk the boring president. Rima grinned and giggled lightly every now and then, adding a snarky comment.

Kyoko had dark black hair, flowing down beautifully in a straight river-like flow to her waist. She had a few strands just as long as her chin and bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were a bright green, with a small, round nose that fit perfectly above her small, pink lips. She was slightly round on her cheeks, and her figure _just barely_ followed along, being skinnier than her face. She wore the skirt casually from her hips, black socks stopping just above her knees as her long, slightly-heeled black boots stopped just a centimeter under. She buttoned up her shirt as she should, but barely did so to the blazer, which sometimes she removed.

Kyoko was the only girl who would speak to Rima when she first got here. The boys, unlike her old school, were distant, but obviously staring at her every movement. Some were afraid of her, after she had caught them staring she had probably made them wet their pants with such a disdainful look she gave. She barely trusted Kyoko at first, and she noticed she was the same, but they both grew to be the best of friends when either's teasing bothered the other and they were both locking up their hearts for no one find. So they understood one another, not looking towards the pain of Rima's parents' divorce (and kidnapping, but Rima never mentioned that yet...) and Kyoko's foster home turmoil.

"...and he probably doesn't how to use a comb!"Kyoko finished, a chuckle of laughter gently leaving her lips as she crossed her arms and gazed at the stage with that evil smirk. Rima smiled lightly, nodding as she stayed still, zoning it all out to organize a few thoughts.

As they always were, it was about her past, and especially Nagihiko. At times, she would remember his real smile and his real laugh when he actually showed them. Her heart swelled and rolled with its flushed crush. Rima couldn't help but think of what those things did to her, for she never wanted and promised to never forget him. And as she followed that guideline, which also means not forgetting her... uh..."itsy bitsy" crush on him. Why did she have to fall in-!

"Rima, we're leaving; let's go!" She jumped at the familiar thought, her friend suddenly gripping her wrist and dragging her out of the school building. The wrist released her, but, in Rima's unfocused state, she continued to walk on. That is, until she ran into someone and fell onto the hard concrete with a gasp.

"Seriously, you need to watch where you're going, you idiot!" She said; eyes cast down as she rubbed her aching skull. A headache pushed itself out as she had fallen and she grew irritated at the _lovely_ timing.

Then the voice came:

"Goes for you too...Rima-chan."

A hand out-stretched itself in front of her, entering her line of vision.

Rima's head shot up at the voice and her eyes met the most familiar pair of ochre eyes ever. She stared, eyes wide at his sudden entrance and felt her heart quicken. She was freaking out. She felt her eyes begin to water, her cheeks begin to flush, and her eyes grow a dark shade of pink.

"Rima, where are-"Kyoko ran into the situation, stopping when she saw the boy. His hand was stretched out to Rima, who lay on the ground and looked near tears. Anger began to swell inside of her.

Rima got the point in a second, shaking her head at her friend and slowly squirming to her feet. "No, no, wait, Kyoko; I can explain, I promise." She dusted off her skirt of invisible dirt and ignored the warm gaze from the purple-haired beau- _cross-dresser_. She grabbed at her friend's sleeve, giving her an "its okay, I got it" look. Kyoko sighed, crossing her arms and looking at Nagihiko, who stared at the two.

Rima finally looked at Nagihiko, who stood straight and poise. He watched the two, almost with suspicion, but more warmth. He looked as he always did; hair down and wearing the uniform with more familiarity than most. He looked as handsome as always with a strong face and a bit of a leaner frame. His shoulders were broad and his back as straight as a board. The look hiding in his eyes showed sadness and longing, and she didn't even know why. But it almost made Rima want to hug him.

_Almost._

-End Chapter 2—


	3. Chapter 3: Nagihiko

Chapter 3: Nagihiko

-Nagihiko's POV-

**_Earlier that Day_**

_Nagi stared at the ground, thinking over what had begun to be just another thought about her. He was completely in love with her and he didn't plan on changing that. She had broken his heart more than once with her words, and then she'd fix it. Why? Well, he knows just as much as you do. Why is she so confusing? Again, he only knows what you do._

_~Time skip~_

_Nagi turned as he left the building, sighing before a name shouted across the crowd, making him freeze instantly:_

_"__Rima, we're leaving; let's go!"_

_He turned around, his gaze falling onto the short blonde that seemed as dazed as ever. She walked tiredly, but her gaze said she seriously needed to focus. As she walked on, he never realized, not until after, that he was right in her path. Now, as he regained his balance, he realized that._

_He listened to her say that, watching her rub her head with his slight, real smile. She looked as cute as could be, drenched in the glowing light that lit her blonde strands up and added affect to her skin. She was just so...beautiful._

_He stretched out his hand, warmly staring at her. "Goes for you too...Rima-chan."_

_**End **__**Flashback**_

Now he stared at her face, watching it shift emotions through her honey eyes. He really wanted to cover her in a hug; tell her to never leave again. But he wouldn't do that, seeing as that view was extremely rude. Instead, he smiled and held his hand out to her friend politely as he continued, "Hello, I am Nagihiko Fujisaki; nice to meet you."

"Kyoko," was all she said, but other than that she just stared at him. After a few seconds, he finally realized that her eyes had grown wide and she suddenly turned and whispered something to the adoring blonde.

Rima rolled her eyes, turning her gaze to Kyoko, who stood slightly shorter than Nagi and obviously taller than the shorter girl. "Yes, that's him, but be quiet about it, will you? I'd rather he not know." She said; cheeks pink as she barely whispered since it seemed to not be the real "secret".

He watched them with a slight smile, though he was flipping out on the inside. His eyes stayed on Rima, who crossed her skinny arms and gave Kyoko a menacing glare. Something warm stirred inside of him and he felt himself remember those being on him. He wishes it was on him, just so he could at least have _some_ kind of connection to her now.

Finally, she turned back to him, ignoring the grin Kyoko held on her lips. She made a face as if she didn't know what to say, so he just chuckled lightly, and obviously fake, as she noticed, and spoke on, "It's nice to see you again, Rima-chan. How is your mother? I assume she's doing well?" Rima gave him a look before nodding slowly, blinking.

"My mother is fine. Why does it matter, after all?" She asked, her gaze dropping to the ground.

He studied her, taking notice of her every action: biting on her bottom lip, avoiding eye contact, crossed arms, lowered head, and steadily backing away form. He felt hurt stab his heart as he realized how distant she had become. He wanted her to call him "purple-head" or "cross-dresser" or "girly-boy" or anything but nothing! He just wanted Rima back to him. He wanted to cry and scream out at her to never leave his side again. He wanted to caress her golden hair and cry into until she pushed him away and told him to be stronger than that. He wanted to see her smile. He wanted to hear her laugh. Where did any of that go?

In those moments, it was believed that Nagi's thoughts drifted away. Then, they began to control him.

Because just then, Nagi did something he didn't think he should've.

But it wasn't like he hated it.

She might've, though.

_Shit._

**Author's Note:** **I think I'm getting sick of writing short chapters... Who else thinks they should be longer? *Empty air.* Oh, right, I'm alone. ._. ... *Sigh* I'm gonna have to go try to do that with chapter four now. Goodbye. ^^**

-End Chapter 3—


	4. Chapter 4: My Mistake

Chapter 4: My Mistake

Nagihiko Fujisaki acted out what he had wanted. His pathetic desires were the only thing he blamed right now, and a little of himself too. His face grew a dark shade of pink as he regained his thoughts.

Standing in front of the short beauty, he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders as her face was against his chest. He had a face full of her golden locks, which, with each breath, he inhaled the clean scent of fresh peaches. He smiled slightly, but worry flashed through his eyes as he felt her move. He didn't want to get hurt, but didn't want to have done something to harm her.

She shifted her feet toward him, her body moving along. He felt her arms wrap around his waist as some wetness hit his shirt. Her head pulled away for a second, and he looked down in time to watch her watch at her eyes. She finally looked up at him, her look portraying anger horribly as sadness threatened to overpower her features. The sadness stung a bad spot on Nagi's heart as he studied her.

"What's wrong, Rima?" He said softly, not moving an inch from his spot in front of her. She just looked at him, but her eyes said it all.

Her emotions visibly changed from sadness into slight joy, and the rest was unknown for him. She furrowed her brow at him, glaring like he remembered as she crossed her arms and looked away. He could see the small blush on her cheeks and his face twisted into a smile. She mumbled something and, although he heard, he cupped his ear and smiled smugly. "What was that?"

She made eye contact again, glaring more threateningly than she did. She looked away, her dark blush spreading throughout the rest of her face. "I **_said_** that… that… I missed you… Now, shut up." She met his eyes before shoving her hand against his face and pushing it to the side, directing his gaze off purposely.

"Rima-" A cough stopped him short from even beginning. He turned his head, where Kyoko stood with risen eyebrows and an amused grin.

"Are you two done with your love-bird moments? I was going to take Rima to my house, Sir _Nagihiko_." She blinked innocently, watching the two of them with the biggest grin. His face turned a deep, dark red as embarrassment washed over him.

A movement in front of him turned his gaze back to Rima, who took a step back and strained to hide her own blushing face. She cleared her throat, took a glance towards Nagi's watchful gaze, and quickly looked away. He simply smiled slightly, straightening his spine.

"Well, then I'll leave you two to that." He regained his composure, a deep breath calming the heat in his face. He studied the short blonde as she calmed herself as well. It amused her every time she'd get like that, all red and embarrassed. Oh, did he miss that.

"Yeah… bye… cross-dresser…" Rima added, as if to hurt him again. He just grinned, thinking of how just a moment ago he wished to hear her say that again. Waving slightly, he turned and walked away as he felt his heart pound in the best way.

A grin planted on his lips and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, happiness exploding his insides.

-Kyoko-

Kyoko Menami was enjoying this enough to be bursting rainbows and flying cats and dogs. With the event before they left the scene, her best friend's embarrassment and blushing was probably the moment of laughing. Her amused gaze and grin were already noticed by the short, blushing blonde.

The two were already near her house; partly because her house was kind of close to the school and half because they ran half the way.

"So, Rima, you two are really in love, huuh?" She teased, poking her in the shoulder lightly. Rima looked up at her, glaring towards her face.

"If you bring this up ever again, I will ruin you and-"

"Oh, look, we're here! Come on!" Kyoko, already amused, grabbed onto the little devil's wrist and yanked her towards her home, running at high speed.

"Kyokoo! Slow doown!" Rima squealed, tripping on her feet as anger and surprise clouded her face. She tried to keep from falling, but when being practically dragged, that was always a bit hard.

Gladly, the locked door stopped Rima from being dragged further and Kyoko released the fuming blonde before she turned got herself attacked.

Pulling out the keys to the door, Kyoko fiddled with the keys, grabbing the front door key in her palm. "In we go, hm?" She stabbed the key into the slot, turning it and pushing open the door. She left the door for Rima to close, yanking out the keys as she walked towards the living area.

"So, mind talking to me about Mister Fujisaki? Hm?"She hinted, sitting down at the end and leaning onto the armrest. She crossed her legs, grinning as an angry Rima sat beside her.

"What's the point? He's back and you've met him. So what if now my best friend is just going to tease me?" She said, sitting back with an annoyed look. Kyoko nudged her, sitting back and smiling lightly.

"Hey, I promise not to if you'll just tell me what you felt while in his weird, Slenderman-like arms." Kyoko responded, grinning at the remembrance of their long embrace and weird lovey-dovey moment.

Rima shot her a look of death, but Kyoko knew if she stared long enough, she'd give in. This is usually why Rima never spent so much time with her friends, but there was no going back.

The moment dragged on and silence embodied them as Kyoko just grinned and stared, awaiting the final-

"Fine, okay? I'll tell you, just stop staring at me!" Rima gave in, holding her palms up in defeat. Kyoko made her victory-move and scooted back as she got a better view of her friend's face.

Rima sat up, looking down before meeting Kyoko's eyes with a bright pink blush.

"Well, I… I… I felt… like I loved him…"

Kyoko's curious gaze softened and her smile as well. She found it romantic and cute to hear something from her friend like that. But Rima kept up eye contact, emotions changing through her eyes visibly. Kyoko grew slightly confused. Was there a catch?

"Kyoko…"

Said girl looked at her friend, awaiting what she was going to say. Rima's gaze was wavering and her expression gave off that she was going to ask a question or just say she's confused. Then she regained eye contact and Kyoko studied her with her own confusion.

"What is it?" She asked.

Rima took a deep breath before finally answering,

"Kyoko… what does love feel like?"

-End Chapter 4-


End file.
